


"Tell me. Use your words."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “Reader is Jax’s ol’ lady, he’s gone on a long run and he misses her real bad so he calls her and leads her into having phone sex with him by teasing her, telling her everything he wants to do to her, and asking what she wants to do to him”





	"Tell me. Use your words."

Jax blew out a breath as he leaned his head back against the headboard. His eyes slipped closed in their exhaustion, a heaviness making it hard to keep them open. His mind and soul were tired, but his body was very much awake. He reached his right hand down softly, palming the bulge that had formed in his loose jeans. He’d been hard for going on an hour now, visions of you flashing in his head all afternoon. Between a good old brawl with some rivals of the clubs Tacoma charter and almost getting rear-ended by some dumb ass in a cage that was tailgating, his adrenaline had been pumping all day and all he wanted was to get his hands on you. Run his fingers through your hair, feel your soft hands gripping his arms and his shoulders and his back as he made love to you. Feel your eyes burning into his, your lips spilling his name over and over like a prayer. But he couldn’t because he was stuck all the way over here in a completely different state with nothing but his hand to sate the growing need he had for you. After 12 days away from you though, his hand was barely cutting it anymore.

He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand.

2:17 AM

You were probably still up. You never really could sleep well without him next to you. He turned it over in his mind for a couple seconds more before he huffed, the right hand squeezing himself a little harder now.

“Fuck it.”

He snatched his burner off the nightstand, flipping it open and holding down the 3 for your speed dial. It couldn’t finish the third ring before he heard the click, the honey of your voice coming through the receiver.

“Hi, baby.”

His lips pulled into a smile on their own, the sound of your voice always managing to soothe him.

“Hi, darlin’. Didn’t wake you, did I?”

You laughed softly, snuggling further into your blanket.

“No, you didn’t wake me. You know I can’t get to sleep easy when you’re not here.”

Jax nodded, a sigh slipping from him.

“I know. I’m sorry. This run is taking way longer than we thought it would. This charter is stubborn as hell, they’re really giving us shit about taking this deal. Enough about that though. How are you?”

Jax stayed quiet on his end, simply listening to you talk about your day. About how that old lady had tried you again at work, about how Gemma volunteered you to help with some fundraiser without even asking, he wasn’t really listening by the end though. His brain was stuck on listening to the sound of your moans in his head. It wasn’t until you yelled his name that he snapped out of it.

“Huh?”

“Oh. I thought you had fallen asleep.”

He chuckled to himself, knowing there was no way he was going to be able to sleep until he came. Or heard you come. Or both.

“No, I’m up babygirl.”

You nodded silently on your end, the gravely tone his voice took on making you swallow.

“I’m up. My little man is up too.”

He grinned at your scoff on the other end. He could practically see you shaking your head with that smile. God, that smile.

“How romantic Teller. Should’ve known that why you were calling this late.”

The blonde smiled, relaxing back against the bed more.

“Well, I mean, if you’re not up for it…”

You interrupted him quickly, wearing your own smirk.

“Now I didn’t say that did I?”

Jax laughed lightly with you before it died down.

“I really fucking miss you. I can’t stop thinking about you. It like every fucking thirty seconds you’re popping back in my head. Every night that passes these dreams just get dirtier and dirtier.”

On your side of the phone, you took in a deep breath, settling back against the headboard in the exact same position as Jax as you kept listening to him.

“I just need to have my lips on you. Everywhere. Everywhere. I don’t wanna leave a single part of you untouched. I just wanna have you under me. Feel your skin against mine, feel how warm your chest and neck are against me. I wanna have my mouth on those beautiful tits.”

Jax’s hand gripped his belt buckle, undoing it in record time and pulling it open, not bothering to slide his pants down. His hand slipped into his boxers, his hand gripping the pulsing length as he closed his eyes, imagining it was your hand.

“I just wanna ruin you. I wanna have you everywhere. In the shower, in the kitchen with you up on the counter. Fuck, I could take you on my bike in the garage. I just wanna feel you.”

Jax didn’t have to tell you to touch yourself, he knew you already would be. If there was anything that never failed to get you wet, it was his voice.

“I wanna get my head between those thighs. Tease you, just the way you like. Give you little hickeys on your hips that only we know are there. I just gotta get home to you darlin’.”

You couldn’t suppress the shuddery moan that came from you, wishing he would keep on, keep talking. Nearly two weeks without him and his voice was about enough to make you come.

“Keep talking to me, Jax. Please.”

The Son couldn’t help but smirk at the desperation in your voice. He may not be able to tease you physically, but he could definitely do it mentally.

“No, I think it’s your turn. I think its time you tell me what you’d be doing to me.”

You grumbled softly, dirty talk usually being more his thing than yours, but at this point, you were willing to try anything.

“I just want to kiss you. Kiss your lips, your cheeks. Your jaw. I wanna feel your beard. I wanna kiss down your throat the way you like, bite your ear a little.”

It was Jax who was groaning now, craving the feeling of your lips on him. God did he love the way you would kiss him. Soft smooth lips working their way down his body so agonizingly slow that you never really got to go at the pace you wanted. Hearing him curse under his breath egged you on.

“I want to feel how your Adam’s apple bobs under my lips when I grip you.”

“When you grip what?”

You hesitated, trying to work up the words, Jax’s voice pushing you.

“Grip what baby? Tell me. Use your words.”

“When I grip your cock.”

Jax didn’t bother to try and hide his curse nor his hiss as he gripped himself tightly, just like you do.

Something about not having him in front of you seemed to make it easier and you felt yourself growing a bit more confident.

“I just want you in my mouth. I love how good you look when I have you in my mouth. How your eyes glaze over when you look down at me. I love being on my knees for you Jax.”

“Goddamn.”

You both chuckled breathlessly as Jax continued to curse, kicking the blanket from you in this sudden heat, hand working even faster in your panties as Jax took it back over.

“I just can’t wait to bend you over the bathroom counter. I love getting to watch that beautiful face in the mirror as I pound you. You don’t even know how good you look.”

Jax went quiet, his breaths coming quicker and more shallow but you barely noticed, not able to talk much either as you found yourself out of breath as well. The conversation died down, the two of you just listening to each other moan, the occasional plea, and chant of the others name until the both of you were groaning messes, hands coming to a halt as you tried to catch your breath.

“God.”

Even his laugh was cocky as he let it own, though breathless.

“People usually call me Jax.”

You gave a half-assed roll of your eyes, not having enough energy to sass him completely.

“Humility. Every heard of it?”

“Yeah, yeah. I guess I’ll let you go then.”

You swiped your hand across your forehead, settling back into the bed, your breathing slowly returning to normal.

“Ok. I love you.”

Jax nodded though you couldn’t see it.

“I love you too. I’ll call you tomorrow.”


End file.
